


WIP Amnesty - Flash

by plingo_kat



Series: WIP Amnesty [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plingo_kat/pseuds/plingo_kat
Summary: Fics that have been sitting on my harddrive that I'll likely never finish: Flash edition.





	WIP Amnesty - Flash

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes it feels like his whole life is a race. He’s always chasing and he’ll never, ever catch up.
> 
> \---
> 
> Honestly I have no idea where I was going with this one. It's been over 6 months since I last touched it.

**now**

“Shh.” He feels a touch on his forehead, coolness over skin slick with sweat. “Take a deep breath, Barry.”

Barry tries. Inhales until his lungs feel like they’re pressing against his ribcage, like they can expand outside of the thin barrier of his flesh. Holds it until all the air bursts out of him in a rush.

“Just like that,” Harrison murmurs, and ghosts his fingers down along his temples, over the rise of his cheekbone to the hinge of his jaw. “Breathe for me, Barry. Breathe.”

Barry does.

 

**then**

Standing in the breach room of STAR Labs invokes a sense memory: the citrus smell of laundry detergent underneath a sharper tang of sweat, the pressure of Harrison’s arm over his shoulder, the sound of his voice right next to Barry’s ear. Seeing him walk through the breach was a relief and a torment. Zoom was gone, the day saved – and Barry was losing yet another person close to him. Three of them, actually, Jesse and Earth-3 Jay Garrick included, although he still can’t look at the man wearing his father’s face.

He suppresses a sound that he suspects would come out too much like a hysterical giggle. The first Harrison Wells he knew was a fake, but he can’t stop comparing the real one like he’ll never measure up. And now that he’s got a fake of his father, all he wants is for him to be real.

He hopes Harrison will show. He hopes the Earth-2 team has been able to return Earth-3 Jay Garrick to his own universe. He hopes—

“Okay!” Cisco says, walking in. He’s rubbing his hands together. “Let’s do this. What’s the time?”

“Two minutes to ten.” Caitlin looks up from her monitor. “Give it until nine fifty-nine before we open the breach, they might not be ready yet.”

“Who isn’t prepared for an interdimensional trip two minutes before their departure time?” Cisco snorts and slides his Vibe goggles over his eyes. “Okay, we ready _now?”_

“Nine fifty-nine,” Caitlin confirms.

Barry watches the rippling blue breach form. Not for the first time he thinks it looks a lot like a Stargate, if a Stargate were twisted around itself instead of encased within a blue ring. And if Stargates were real. When Cisco nods Barry takes a deep breath, bends his knees, and runs.

“You’re late,” Harrison informs him. He’s nearly the same as when Barry last saw him, standing tall in dark grey hoodie and black pants, tennis shoes and backpack. His hair is less ruffled than usual. Jesse is much more fashionable but still dressed for practicality; she has combat boots on over tights and a flowing shirt. There’s a black duffel on the floor.

“What?” Barry says. He checks his watch and reads ten P.M. on the dot. “No I’m not, I’m exactly on time.”

He looks up just as the smile breaks out over Harrison’s face, a wry twist of his lips that crinkles his skin.

“Gullible as ever, Allen.”

“You’re an ass, Harrison.” Barry rolls his eyes. Jesse stifles a giggle and picks up the duffle, which Harrison takes and shrugs over his shoulder. “Ready?”

“Ready,” Jesse says. Barry speeds over to brace their necks and runs them through the breach.


End file.
